Completions in the oil and gas recovery industries typically employ include a lined or cased and cemented borehole with production inlet flow areas in the producing zones. To maximize production rates anything positioned within the liner or casing is usually drilled or milled out. However, it may be desirable for certain tools to be positioned within the liner or casing that remain there during production and possible for the life of the well. Tools and methods for deploying such tools that still allow production of the well are of interest to those who practice in the art.